


Mark of once heart

by PenguinArtist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I think it's mostly angst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), collage AU, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Lance and Keith share a strong bond, but sometimes that bond can hurt... Really, really much.Everyone since young have had that mark on their forehead, the mark would glow and burn the person as their soulmates experienced hurt or tremendous happiness. Then once one have found their soulmate and said their first word to them the mark would disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone since young have had that mark on their forehead, the mark would glow and burn the person as their soulmates experienced hurt or tremendous happiness. Then once one have found their soulmate and said their first word to them the mark would disappear.

Lance knew that, but since young he had felt the dark red flame like mark burn into his skin more and more as he grew. He knew his one true soulmate was in pain, because if one would feel this much joy they might have already found someone new and given their happiness to someone else.

The first-time Lance felt his mark burn the most, was when he was six years old. Waking up from a nightmare of his parents dying and his mark in flames. His tears streamed down his face as he held one of his hands on his mark and walked towards his parent’s room. 

“Mommy, daddy… It hurts…” Lance said shakily while his mark simply glowed in the dark room.

His parents took him to their bed and he remained there for the remainder of the night with tears in his delicate eyes, still in unbearable pain.

Then from that day forth Lance promised himself and his future other half that they would never feel this kind of pain again.

As for Keith, he knew that his soulmate existed, but he personally didn’t have much in expectations of them. He hasn’t felt much leading up to this moment in his life except for maybe some burns here and there most likely from joy as there were no aching feeling in him as his dark blue water-drop like mark burnt.

In other words, Keith could most likely go without ever meeting them. 

“Can’t we just not go to class today?” A tanned lanky male asked out loud as he changed to his normal day attire in the crammed space h called his room.

“Lance, you know we can’t, also you should actually change shirt… You have worn it for almost one week now.” A slightly bigger male said and grimaced in disgust at the thought of the other boy’s shirt.

“Fine! I’ll change!” Said Lance and nearly tore his shirt off and threw it to the closest wash pile. He rummaged through his cabinet to find something else that was not as dirty as the other dark blue V-neck t-shirt that he wore earlier.

After a while of looking he finally settled on a white and blue baseball shirt. “Okay! Better Hunky boy?” Lance asked with a slight smirk while reaching for his back pack.

Hunk sighed in defeat and headed out with Lance by his side. On their way to class they met with Pidge, as they met the tiny creature of the night they were on their way again.

“So, have anyone done the assignment this week?” Lance asked as discreetly as he could.

“Yup.” They both responded while still having their eyes on the road ahead.

“We know you haven’t done it and you are just looking to copy from us.” Pidge said with a smug smirk.

“Oh, just shut up, I was totally not going to copy from you guys, I just don’t want to get yelled at by Professor Iverson for not remembering to do it.” Lance said in defeat and lowered his head as they came closer to their classroom. 

“Lance just admit it, you were going to copy of us, we all know that is how you are Lance.” Hunk finally said. Lance only groaned in defeat as the three of them stepped into the classroom.

The lesson was boring in Lance’s mind and it was in real life too, advanced math hasn’t really been his thing, but as much as he would just fall asleep right there, he didn’t for the reason being he needed this to pass the coming exams.

Just as the lesson was almost over the mark on his forehead began to glow slightly and burn, he had gotten kind of used to it, but after a while it began heating up to an unbearable level. Lance quickly bit his under lip to try to fight the pain on his forehead. Tears unconnected to the physical pain started streaming down as he collapsed on the floor trying to bite down the wish to scream.

“Mcclain! Explain what is happening?!” Professor Iverson asked loudly in annoyance and looked towards the group.

“S-sir his soul-mark is acting up, that is all.” Hunk explained as Professor Iverson angrily glared at them.

Then after that short interaction he ended the lesson and the group helped the still in pain Lance out of the lecture hall.

“How are you doing buddy?” Hunk asked as the lanky boy leaned on him for support.

The pain was unbearable, the pure sadness he felt was nauseating, sickening. He wanted to throw up whatever he had stuffed himself this morning. The heat had never been a problem with having the mark, but the actual feelings one felt as their soulmate emitted was the worst thing of them all.

Lance could feel something pushing from his stomach and up to the top of his chest before he quickly pulled himself away from Hunk and towards the nearest bathroom. Once inside on of the stalls the warm and sludgy mass crept out of his throat.

Horrid sounds were heard from the stall as more and more came in an unpleasant manner.

Heavy, but light footsteps were heard from the outside the stall before finally stopping outside the one Lance for the moment was in.

“Lance? Are you okay?” The voice that clearly was Hunk’s carefully asked.

And the only thing that was heard from the stall was a slight hum before one final hurl was heard. “Y-yeah… I am fine. I-it’s nothing really.” Lance then said trying to sound calm.

Then with a light push of the door the red and extremely worn out face of Lance was shown with a weak smile.

“Dude… You should just head back and rest.” Hunk suggested and motioned to help Lance out, but his attempt was rejected as Lance pulled through and walked out where Pidge was standing.

“You look bad dude, sure it was only the mark and not those tacos we had last night?” Pidge tried to joke, but whom failed. 

“I am sure, I am just not really use to it…” Lance stated and started walking back to the dorms. “Last time I felt something like this was when I was ten.” Lance then added with a slight whispering voice who sounded depressed.

The rest of the walk back was a silent one with the scar still burning slightly as the walked. The burning sensation had mostly stopped, but traces of it was left there flickering as  
the slight breeze hits its surface.

Once back into the room Lance curled up in his covers and with a heavy sigh closed his eyes as the last of his tears ran down. “Hunk… I am skipping rest of the day… If that’s okay?” Lance carefully asked and peeked through his blanket.

Hunk only smiled and nodded slightly. “Yeah, that’s cool. Just make sure to stay hydrated.” Hunk said with a caring voice before leaving the room once more to meet with Pidge and head to their next lecture.

Lance only sat there, phone in hand trying to get his mind out of the hurt he have felt. His thoughts wandered as he sat on the bed. What if he couldn’t make his soulmate happy once they meet, what if the soulmate kept feeling these unpleasant feelings even after they have met.

What if they didn’t like each other?

Lance quickly shook it out and laid himself flat on the bed, staring up into the ceiling. Then with a heavy sigh he closed his eyes slipping away to a land of dreams. 


	2. Vague dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams and tiny tears. Don't you just love Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is just a short chapter because I really didn't know what I was doing so, hope you enjoy! Hope to update soon kiddies!

Pain was something Keith had gotten used to over the countless years of his life, but this was one of the times he really did lose all his self-control and ability to hide his pain.

After Shiro had announced to have found his soulmate and ending their relationship, Keith was crushed. He really hoped that Shiro would stay longer and be with him to the day he himself have found the right one, but non-the less everyone leaves. Keith now that by now…

So, Keith sat in silence in the tiny room listening to the sweet sound of Shiro’s voice blaring out hurtful words through the phone with the pain in his chest pounding hard against his chest. It was sometime in the early afternoon, but Keith didn’t really check because he really didn’t care after what happened yesterday. 

It really hurt, even more than the times he was bullied or got really hurt for do dangerous dares his childhood friends had dared him to do. 

Even though it hurt he had to smile through the remaining of the conversation to try to convince himself and the one he had fallen for that he was fine. The only sound he emitted was slight hums of agreement to the words Shiro spoke of.

Shiro sounded saddened by the fact he had to have this conversation with Keith, but in the same time he really wanted to give this new person a chance.

“So… Ehm… I really hope we can continue to be friends.” Shiro said hesitantly through the phone.

With those gentle and almost breathless words Keith’s eyes started to blur from the tears streaming down his face. “Y-yeah… Of course, I hope they are an amazing person.” Keith whimpered.

Then before Shiro could say anything else, Keith ended the conversation by hanging up on him. 

He sighed out a heavy breath that he himself was unknowingly had held throughout the conversation. As the soft tears rolled down his cheek and down on the grey coloured sheets before laying down once more to let his tears flow to the side. 

He kept on weeping for a few more minutes into the day, but the energy that kept him up had started slowly but surely been draining away letting him slip into a bitter-sweet dreamland.

After what felt like hours Keith woke up to a wall of texts, then before he got the chance to respond the phone started to go into a series of vibrations with the addition of soft, but obnoxious humming.

Keith squinted slightly to see clearly who the call was from and with a sigh he slid his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

“Keith… Where are you? You said you were going to meet with me and Matt today.” The voice questioned.

Keith pulled the phone away from his face and after a while could finally see a clear picture of a Pidgeon on the screen and the contact name ‘Smol Birb’.

“Ehm… Pidge… I don’t really feel that well today… I am sorry.” Keith confessed, then he continued talking after a short period of silence. “But could we cancel today or that just you and Matt just go alone?” He then said and rolled himself out of bed.

The other end of the phone was silent for a while before a sigh in defeat was heard and the other person’s voice spoke once more. “Yeah… Sure, it’s okay, but I thought you really wanted to go and see that movie... But if you aren’t feeling good you aren’t forced to come.” They then said. “Just do as you feel.”

Keith made his way to the kitchen and with a slight smile he took out a cup to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Thanks Pidge, also say hi to Matt from me.” He said with a slight calmness in his voice.

“Yeah, whatever.” Pidge sarcastically chuckled out before ending the call.

Keith sighed deeply, he really wanted so that new movie, but after what happened today, he didn’t feel like meeting anyone. If he had to be sure he was just purely afraid of ruining the mood between the Holt siblings.

After a while a clap of thunder was heard from outside the window as small drops of rain trawled down the window pain. He sat down by the sofa in the small living room as a yellowish black ragamuffin cat came over pleading for Keith’s attention.

Keith looked at it with a look of slight warmth before he bends down and scoops up the cat by the belly and carries it over to the couch. Then before he sits down he puts the newly brewed coffee on the simple glass table as he gently sits down as he does, he puts the cat in his lap and starts petting it gently.

As he petted it the averaged sized pale red ragamuffin that leaned into every touch of Keith’s hand. Keith’s face was still red and lips shaking slightly. He stared out to the dark sky heart sinking lower and lower in to his being.

He took the cup and placed it by his lips to then sip the warm liquid into his body. He thought about the thing that had happened and what would happen. 

 

So, as the day went by he crawled back into bed once more to fall into a state of depressing sleep. 

The dream that erupted was of a young and black haired boy in the distance reaching out to some kind of hand, the hand that reached for the small boy was lanky and dark in colour and seemed to have a wish of harming the boy before blue roses fell down from the sky to then swarm Keith that was silently observing. 

The boy and the hand finally stopped and turned the owner of the hand was dark he too, but before Keith could see what the unknown creature was he was pulled back from the dream and laying in his bed with cold sweat dripping down his back.

Panting and exhausted Keith threw himself out of the bed and towards the shower. He just stepped in and turned on the water and turned it to the coldest setting. 

The imagery of the dream was chilling at most and made Keith think; What could it have meant?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was kind of my first real angst project and I hope I can continue this. And if you have anything you would like to ask then, just do. Also I will be posting art of this Au on my tumblr: http://penguinartist.tumblr.com/ So, yeah!


End file.
